FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the use of an HMG-Coenzyme A-reductase inhibitor as an active anti-ageing agent, in or for the manufacture of a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition, its use in order to treat the effects of ageing and acne and to a topical composition containing the same in combination with an active agent possessing desquamating properties, acting in synergy.